


Rainbow Skies with Panther Stars

by LinnAnna



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1960s, 1960s Music, Best Friends, Bi-Gender Character(s), Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Multi, Music, NaNoWriMo, New York City, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Multiple, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Protests, Queer Themes, References to Depression, Religious Conflict, Sexual Orientation, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Vietnam War, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnAnna/pseuds/LinnAnna
Summary: Noah is gay, he's always been gay. The only problem is he comes from the quintessential upper middle class white family and his only exposure to gay people is what he is told about them in church. Between the bigotry and the pressure to live up to the standards set by his brother who was a star football player and is now fighting in Vietnam, Noah begins sinking deeper and deeper into himself and faces depressive episodes. So when the stonewall riots happen Noah is made aware of other gay people out there in his city and he goes on a quest to find his tribe.Astere is black, poor, like 90% sure she likes both boys and girls and the daughter of a preacher. Her father would want nothing more than for his daughter to be able to shed her blackness and go off to a white school and have a normal life but that just isn't her. She is dead set on trying to change the injustices she sees in the world and after Stonewall she knows she is doing the right thing.On a muggy night a few days after the riot Astere meets Noah and the two are confronted by the things that separate them but also the things that bring them together. My 2017 Nano, hoping posting it here will cause me to finish it





	1. June 25th, 1969:  Xavier Highschool

Head down, walk fast, don’t draw attention to yourself. Noah Rose probably told himself this phase sixty times per day, which was probably excessive but it had served him well in the long run. This phase has kept him out of trouble over the years even though trouble still seems to find Noah everywhere he goes. Shoes squeaked across the white flooring of his school hallway as he finally made his way to his locker and opened it slowly, taking his time with the combination, making sure he wasn’t drawing attention to himself. 

Noah had found that if you stay quiet and look as non-threating as he did people left you alone which was nice. After all Noah was skinner than most, paler too and covered in freckles with bright red hair that curled every which way. On the downside he was quiet tall but on the upside he was baby-faced and even though he was sixteen he could easily pass for thirteen. And while the way he looked did probably cause him to stand out in a way he wish he didn’t, it also meant he looked non-threating and that was the most important thing to be when you go to a all boys prep school. 

A few books where pulled out of his locker along with a notebook, a blue and black backpack which harped the logo for the Xavier High School was shoved into the back of the locker as the metal door was closed and re locked there after. A sigh left Noah’s lips as he watched other boys rushing to and from things, stopping to rough each other up for a second, or playfully tease at each other. Sometimes he wished that he could do that, be that sort of person that was just fun to be around, but he wasn’t and couldn’t afford to be. The last thing he wanted was to let his guard down because when that happen… when that…

“Noah!” A voice shouted from beside him causing Noah to jump and drop his books onto the floor. “Shit, sorry man you just seemed to be off in Noah land again and were not listening to me.” Noah shrugged as he bent down to pick up his books. James just stood there and watched him clean up the mess. 

James Riet was probably the only person Noah wold even come close to calling a friend, which meant Noah felt bad for James on a regularly bases because Noah knew he was a shitty friend. He was cold and didn’t share much because he didn’t talk much and yet James decided that he liked Noah. Despite the fact that James was handsome and rich and could be friends with fucking anyone. Yet he spent his time around the depressed sad sack that was Noah Rose. 

“Don’t sneak up on me like that.” Noah said which caused James to let out a laugh as Noah stood he was greeted with a firm pat on the back which made him blush. He couldn’t help it… physical contact always made him blush, especially when it was coming from James. 

“It’s impossible not to sneak up on you man, you go off into Noah world and it’s like everything around you just disappear. I could stand in front of you and you would never be able to see me so long as you are living in Noah world.” James said as he pulled Noah down the hallway with him toward the homeroom class they shared first thing in the morning. But before they could make it even a step father Noah snaked his way out from under James’ touch.

“Maybe that’s the point.” Noah said, a cold deadness to his voice that came from years of trying to destroy any emotions he could have. Which, of course, caused James to roll his eyes. 

“Dude stop it with that shit, I know school is shit and summer school even worst but come on it’s not all bad I mean you have me after all.” James then in all his dramatic glory jumped in front of Noah’s path and did some sort of jazz hand thing as if he was making a show of all this. Noah just stared at him blankly, took the time to appreciated the lengths his friend was going through to try and get him to smile, and then kept walking down the hall. For Noah was many things and stubborn was one of them, when someone was set on cheering him up Noah was set on denying them the satisfaction of having made him smile and that was doubly true for people as wonderful as James.

Fuck, Noah wanted to slap himself something stupid, he had to stop thinking that shit about James. He already didn’t trust himself when it came to self control… Why would he? Noah was known for having a short temper, being impulsive and… It was a sin to even think that way to think that he wanted to have his friend kiss him and hold him and… Fuck he really had to ignore this or he would turn bright red and collapse into himself. 

“Yeah yeah whatever.” Noah said as he walked into the room and made his way into the classroom. Sitting down in his desk he didn’t even notice the other boys in the room. Distraction he needed a distraction. Noah looked out the window and let out a sigh. Fuck what he wouldn’t give to be outside right now, like a normal fucking kid would be during the summer but no here he was taking this stupid SATs prep course and AP chemistry… he didn’t even like chemistry. Of course summer classes were his parents idea, it would keep him busy and out of trouble they said, help him get ready for University though he was fairly sure they would rather he sign up for the army like his brother did and so all this was pointless in the end…

“Noah!” James say hitting him in the arm, the other boy was sitting in the desk across from him and Noah shook his head. 

“Sorry… I was day dreaming.” He said and James laughed and rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah no kidding you were day dream something crazy. You don’t wanna do that during class you know or you are going to get called out, again” Noah sighed because it didn’t matter, he was always caught day dreaming by every teacher he had ever had. Noah couldn’t count the amount of times he had been told that his head is in the clouds. 

“Good morning students of Xavier high school for Boys, Today is June 25th, 1969… Today there will be a…” The principle’s voice called out over the PA system in it’s normal rusty tones and Noah closed his eyes again. He couldn’t be bothered to listening. Instead he took it upon himself to come up with the prefect summer. Him and James able to go camping somewhere that wasn’t a stinky and hot city… Somewhere with trees where it would be cool and you couldn’t hear the sounds of New York. Being alone, swimming in a river, their fingers brushing against one another as they sit by the fire. 

“Noah!” A booming voice called and Noah jumped in his seat before looking up to see his teacher glaring at him. Oh man he must have been day dreaming something hard and had missed the start of the lesson. “If you aren’t going to pay attention I will simply ask you to stop attending my class.” 

“Sorry Mr. Higgins… I’m focused honestly.” The grey hair man made a face that caused his moustache to twitch as he looked disapprovingly at Noah who could feel himself shrinking under his glare. He didn’t even need to say it, he knew he was being compared to Matthew. 

“You know you have big shoes to fill.”

“Yes Mr. Higgins…” Noah said trying hard not to grit his teeth in anger. His first balled up under his desk, as he tried to compose himself. He hated hearing about Matthew this and Matthew that… Matthew was a star football player and Matthew graduated with top honours. Well he is not Matthew and people shouldn’t be expecting him to be a carbon copy of his brother. 

“Now if Mr. Rose is ready to join us we can begin work on Chapter 9, compounding chemical equations.” 

Noah glanced over at James who gave him a sympathetic look and Noah just shrugged. It was whatever, just frustrating at this point. 

Class continued on like normal and by the time it was over it was lunch time but Noah couldn’t bring himself to eat. He was still upset from earlier, both with his teacher comments and his own thoughts about James. So even though he was sitting in the cafeteria he wasn’t eating anything, instead a sketch book was sitting in front of him and he was working on yet another drawing. 

“Dude aren’t you hungry.” James asked him, as he took a seat next to him with his own tray in hand. Noah shook his head and forced a smile. 

“Nah… you know my mom, she still makes breakfast every morning and she’s been making the same amount even though Matthew isn’t there. I feel bad letting it go to wasted.” That was partly true, only his mom didn’t do it with breakfast, just with dinner. She still sets the table with a extra plate for Matthew, like he will be walking through the door at any second. It does little good to tell her that the there’s no way he could be coming home before September at the earliest, that when the first set of troops were suppose to be getting home. 

There was that slight twitch of guilt but he had to shake it off in order to not just check out yet again. 

“Okay well… you should eat you know?” Noah looked up at James and rolled his eyes. 

“Look James, I already got one mother I don’t need two.” Noah said as he just kept his eyes down on his stretch pad, taking great risk to not let anyone. It was alway a risk to draw the people that were sitting right in front of him, specially because he was drawing James in a slightly affection way. 

He took the time to make sure he got the shading under the nose right, and the way his smile lines seem to be always on his face even when he was just sitting there. He wanted to make sure he got his freckles right to, that sweet smattering that covered his nose and cheeks. It was times like this Noah wish he would work in colour. He would love it if he could find the right colour for James’ eyes but he felt like it didn’t exist. 

“What are you drawing Noah?” James asked and tried to look over at Noah’s work. Thank god they were sitting across from each other and not side by side because he was quickly able to cover his work before James saw. 

“Nothing.” James just gave Noah a look which force Noah to talk himself out of blushing. It was the sort of look that could make anyone blush, wait no what was he saying no it wasn’t. It was just a look, that’s all. 

“You are always drawing in that thing and you never show anyone any of your work. Come on man let me see.” He didn’t know why James wanted to see so badly. Like it wasn’t like he was drawing anything that was really impressive or anything. 

“It’s cause none of it is very good. So no you can’t…” But his word were cut off by James’ hand coming over and pulling on the top of his sketch book. Noah was quick to grab the bottom of the book and tug it back toward him. 

“It’s personal James can you not?” Noah asked and James pouted slightly. He let go of the book and sighed. Noah feeling like the threat to look at his work was over, let go as well. Which turned out to be a big mistake. James reflexes kicked in and he grabbed the book before Noah could do anything. Now with shock and horror in his eyes Noah watched as James flipped to the drawing he had just been working on and looked at it. 

“Woah… is this me?” James asked louder than he ought to and Noah felt like he could hear his blood running through his veins and his heart was in his chest. 

Without so much as a second thought Noah jumped across the table, spilling over the tray of food that was in front of James and literally ripping the notebook out of James’ hands. 

“Give that back!!” He yelled and just as he went to sit back down there was dead silence in the whole cafeteria. James was just looking at him with a mix of shock and confusion on his face and Noah felt like he couldn’t breathe. Everyone was looking at him, eyes all on him asking ‘what is wrong with this kid?’ 

Without another thought Noah grabbed all his stuff and ran out of the building. He finally collapsed against a tree out back and gasped for air. There really was something wrong with him wasn’t there?


	2. June 27th, 1969: The First Uniting Church

_Protect all those who carry peace to other nations. Lord in your mercy. Hear our prayer._  
_Comfort those who live with grief. Help them see the light of heaven. Lord in your mercy. Hear our prayer.  
_Finally, we bring to mind any in our community that we know to be need. May love and goodness fill their lives. Lord in your mercy. Hear our prayer.__

__

Astere open her eyes and smiled, music played as the congregation made it way out of the church and into the parking lot. Of course she wasn’t leaving just yet, not till her Dad saw everyone out and did all the things a Preacher needed to do. So she instead when and sat in the front lobby waiting like she always did, kicking at the white tile floors in what she happily described as her white girl shoes… in fact her whole church outfit was that of a perfect white girl, probably the white girl her father really wanted her to be. High collared, red with lace, very cute… very sixties and nothing like the girl she really was but hey this is what’s expected when you are the daughter of the preacher and she wasn’t about to upset her dad by wearing something that she normally changed into when she left the house. Sadly, Foxy Brown isn’t allowed in church. 

__

“Astere!” Fuck! She was so lost in her head she didn’t even know someone was trying t get her attention. “Falling asleep? Come on your dad sermon wasn’t that boring.” Dom said as he took a seat next to her in the pew. Dom was kind of like Astere weird nosey cousin only they weren’t related, in fact they were next door neighbours. Close but not like super close, mostly because it was kind of hard for Astere to be close with anyone. Dom was about as close as anyone got outside of her dad. 

__

“I mean it’s not very exciting either, not like he was saying anything we haven’t heard before. More over if you live with the guy.” Astere said letting her hands run though her afro, pushing it up slightly. “Do you know how many times we say that prayer at dinner? At least twice a week.” 

__

Dom rolled his eyes and Astere just smiled kind of cheeky. Yeah she liked Dom enough to be kind of playful with him but she couldn’t claim either of them have had anything deeper than like a super meaning conversation. Well okay, that wasn’t true… they talked about one kind of heavy thing and Astere, having already run out of things to ask Dom about said. 

__

“Have you heard from your brother?” 

__

There was a heavy silence that took over right as the words left her mouth. It’s always a risk bring it up. Sometimes things were good, sometimes Dom had heard and things seemed to be alright. Sometimes… sometimes it had been a month or two and they had no idea how he was or where. 

__

“He’s… he’s okay I guess. As good as anyone can be over there you know?” Astere watched Dom’s hands run over the smooth polish wood of the pew in front of them. As if he was trying to see his brother’s face in the reflection. “You heard that 25,000 troops are suppose to come home in September right?” 

__

Astere nodded. It felt like the first good news they had in a long time, just the idea that there would be so many troops coming home. It was the first time it felt like all the Anti-Vietnam campaigning was paying off. Of course Dom didn’t know that Astere had been going to the protest, no one had. 

__

“Yeah so mom is hopeful that Jackson will be with them because after all he’s been there a really long time.” Astere just nodded again and licked her lips. She figure he was right, that yeah two years was a long time but there was probably people who have been there longer… Or were all the people who had been there longer dead by this point? 

__

Guilt came over her for even thinking that but it was hard not to, everyday they saw more and more pictures of what was happening all the way across the sea. It was hard not to wonder those sorts of things. 

__

“But yeah we haven’t heard anything in three weeks. Mom sent him another little care package so hopefully we will hear back when he gets it.” Dom stopped rubbing his hands over the pew and leaned back in his seat. Astere was quick to let her head fall against his shoulder. 

__

She wasn’t great about opening up to people, but showing she cared with a bit of affection, that she was good at. 

__

“Don’t worry you know that the mail service is slower than a snail over there right now. I’m sure you got a little coming your way.” The brown eyed boy with skin just as dark as her finally smiled since Jackson had been brought up, showing off those lovely white teeth of his. Sometimes Astere forgot how handsome he was, then Dom was quick to remind her. 

__

“Thanks, I needed to hear that.”Dom said as he let his eyes close as he breathed out. “Do you think they prayers work? I mean that God is listening? We aren’t the only ones praying for our own to come home to us Astere you know?” This was one of the biggest downsides about being the daughter of the Preacher, people feeling like they can ask you the big questions and you will have the answers to them.

__

“I don’t know,” She said truthfully bitting on her lower lip. It was hard to admit that you didn’t know but she really didn’t. After all what sort of answer to you give to someone who’s brother is fighting what feels like a endless war? How do you tell that person that you personally feel like God hasn’t cared about us in a long time. 

__

There was a cough from behind the pair and together they turned, her dad was standing there with his eyebrow raised smiling at the pair. “Oh hey Dad. Ready to head for lunch?” It was tradition at this point, they would go for lunch together after church unless he was really busy or something important was happen. Sylvia’s of course was the only spot that would do, the only place with cooking that was almost like her mom’s…

__

It might be a tad bit better but Astere would never tell her Dad that. 

__

“Not today sweetie I have to say and meet with a family.” Oh no that was never good but she wasn’t going to say anything because it felt like whenever he had to meet with a family nowadays it’s because they just lost someone in the war. “How are you Dom?” He asked with that smile that made everyone blush when they looked at it, including Dom. 

__

“I’m good Pastor Runi thank you. So does this mean you are walking home Astere?” Dom asked her and she shrugged. 

__

“Guess so, wanna walk back with me?” She asked him before glancing back at her dad who seemed… she didn’t know what he was thinking. His smile said one thing and his eyes another. 

__

“Sure I’ll wait out in the parking lot for you. See you later Pastor.” Dom said standing and fixing the hem of his shirt before walking out of the church. Leaving Astere with her dad alone in the building. 

__

“What was that Astere?” He asked her and she just rolled her eyes. Okay here we go again with the whole are you and Dom dating thing. 

__

“Nothing dad really, he was upset about Jackson I was trying to help him feel better about the whole thing, that’s all really.” Another eyebrow raise from her dad which caused her to groan. “We are friends!” She proclaimed, maybe a little louder than she should. 

__

“I just don’t want you getting into something you will regret okay? You are too young to be thinking about such things. You have your hold life ahead of you and you shouldn’t be thinking about wasting it on some boy. ” That was his thing whenever she wanted to do something. I don’t want you to regret it. Sometimes it felt like there was nothing she could do that she wouldn’t regret later. This is why she doesn’t tell her dad what she really gets up to when she not in school, it’s just not worth it anymore. 

__

It always just felt like she wasn’t doing anything right by him anymore. And hey Dom was great and way nicer than some of the boys she could date… Astere didn’t even want to mention the fact that yeah boys were nice and cute but girls could be really beautiful.

__

“I won’t promise. See you when you get home dad.” She said standing up, grabbing her bag and leaving. It felt nice to get out of the church and into the sun, the breeze, the warmth of a summer day in the middle of Harlem. 

__

“Everything okay?” Dom asked as Astere walked down the grey steps of church and she rolled her eyes. 

__

“He’s just doing the overbearing protective dad thing. I swear he looks at me and still thinks I’m 12.” That caused Dom to laugh as the two of them made their way out onto the side walk and off to the apartment complex they lived it. 

__

“Yeah that’s what happens, parents don’t like to accept that you aren’t little anymore, that you grow up. I mean what we are seventeen, going into our last year of school, we are about to start living a whole adult life soon and yet…” 

__

“Yet we are still needing to be reminded that we are incapable of making any decision and are doomed to pick the worst ones always.” She said cutting Dom off who just wrapped his arm around her and sighed. 

__

“You need some Beatles, come on let’s stop by the record shop and grab a sandwich on the way. You’re paying.” He said before taking off into a light run before Astere could sass back at him for making her pay. Instead she just rolled her eyes and ran off to catch him.

__


	3. June 28th, 1969: Noah's Home

Noah awoke from his sleep feeling worst than he did when he was finally able to convince his brain to shut off and let him get some rest. His stomach let out a low growl and that gnawing pain was back from not eating all of yesterday causing Noah to wince as he moved to get out of bed. Right well, he owned it to himself to try and stomach something but after what happen on Friday still dancing in his mind he wasn’t sure if he could convince his mind to let him. It was like he was trying to punish himself for the whole thing, for making a scene… for being himself. 

He hadn’t talked to James since, he called over the weekend but Noah was phasing being sick and so he has his mom tell him that he was too sick to talk. In fact he was wondering if he should risk pulling a ‘I feel sick’ thing in order to get out of going to school today. Give everyone one more day to forget what he did. 

Kicking off his blankets he stood up and immediately felt shaky but it wasn’t a feeling he wasn’t at all use to. In fact it would be helpful with the whole, hey mom I’m sick thing. Walking downstairs, Noah crossed pass his dad watching reading the newspaper in the living room, Susie was playing at his feet, blahing to herself as she made a little sock puppet dance across the floor. 

“Morning Dad, morning Sue.” Noah said getting a wave from his baby sister and a grunt from his dad. Hey that was more than he normally got so you know that was good. 

Noah crossed out of the living room and slowly took a seat in one of the kitchen chairs. “Morning mom.” 

“Good morning Noah, how are you feeling?” The woman crossed to her son and placed her hand on forehead and made a face. “Sweetie you are cold and clammy…” Concern laced her face and Noah felt guilty that she was all worried and the only thing that was wrong that he didn’t eat for a day or so. 

Still though he really didn’t want to go to school so he might as well milk this… even if it made him feel guilty. 

“Yeah I don’t know I don’t feel great… I could probably go to…” Right on cue his stomach growled at him and winced in pain. Letting his hands wrap around his stomach he swallowed hard, it wasn’t hard to sell the fact that he felt awful… he sort of did. 

“Sweetie you are staying home today okay? Now you wanna try and have a little toast and juice?” She asked and Noah nodded with a smile. 

“Yeah thanks mom.” If there was one person in his corner it was his mom. She just got him and was supportive of everything he liked, art and reading and didn’t mind that he was nothing like Matthew. Speaking off… “Any mail came this morning?” He was mostly just asking if any letters had come from Matthew. 

“No nothing.” She said in that overly sweet voice that tried to make up for the fact that she was clearly worried and upset. She was like that, one of those people who masked their pain no matter what. Maybe that’s were Noah got this need to hide everything from… or maybe the crippling guilt. “But I have faith that we will hear from him soon.” 

“Lilith, Noah… Can you believe this?!” Noah’s dad said, storming into the room and letting the newspaper fall onto the table. Noah looked at the title and saw in bold black letter at the top of the page, 

New York Police Against Homosexual ‘Village’ Youth

Noah palms felt sweaty and his mouth felt dry. Anytime he saw the word, heard that word he couldn’t help the feeling that came on. That shaking feeling, that dizziness, it was overwhelming to think about that word because he knew what it meant… it meant liking boys and Noah… had those sort of thoughts about…

“It’s abused! Stonewall riots they are calling them. Call it what it really is policemen fighting against the scum of the city.” His father yelled pacing back and forth. His father was a police officer so clearly he had strong feelings about this… Each on put Noah more and more on edge, causing his stomach to twist more and more. His mother went about setting a place of toast in front of Noah and he nibbled on it, hoping it would put his stomach at ease. 

“I know how you feel about the raids dear.” She said and his father’s eyes narrowed at her. 

“And those… people, those queers, still haven’t leaned their place. You know they are lucky they weren’t all arrested for crimes against nature and god. And now they are fighting back? Wasting more time and money?” Noah stomach turned again and his eyes flicked onto his father. Those people… they were just people right? In the eyes of god we are all the same, that’s what they teach in church so why were people who liked the same gender different. 

“Ryan I know…” His mother said trying to get the conversation off the topic. “I really don’t want to be talking about such things in our home.” 

His dad then sat down next to Noah and looked at his son. “Mark my words Noah, all those homo’s are going straight to hell if we don’t kill them all first.” 

Noah’s stomach hitched at those words and he promptly threw up all over himself. Rather he coughed back up the piece of toast he was able to get down and some bile, there wasn’t really anything in his stomach. 

His mother was by his side in a second and Noah just allowed himself to become somewhat checked out and Dazed. 

“Mom I don’t feel good.” He said and his father groaned and left the room. Disappointment in the sort of person his second born child was laced every step. 

“Okay we are going to the doctor today. You go get your yourself cleaned up okay?” Noah nodded and slowly got up, heading to his room. He didn’t even look at his dad and Susie as he walked past, just went straight to his room. He changed out of his clothes and tossed them into the washing. Collapsing onto his bed followed and Noah could feel his heart racing again.

He was homosexual wasn’t he? He liked boys didn’t he? Everything he had been dreaming about with James, they way he reacted when James saw his drawing, the way he got kind of hard in the locker room… He was homosexual. Hearing about Stonewall, about other people like this just made him realize that this is a thing and now Noah felt sick again. He had to fight his stomach not to heave again. He was going to hell and his family would disown him and everything was going to end awful. His stomach hitched again… or something that that. It was in knots to stay the lest and he was shaking harder than before. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so lost before in his life. What was he going to do? 

Noah closed his eyes and let out a breath… Stonewall inn. There was raids again gay people at Stonewall inn. Well maybe if he could find it, maybe if he could talk to someone else who was gay then maybe he would find a way to deal with all of this. 

Maybe there was a chance for him out there. 

Noah made the decision right then and right there that he was going to find this Stonewall inn and finally confront all of this. 

“Noah are you change? I made you a doctor appointment for noon.” Oh right first he had to deal with the fact that he’s suppose to be sick. Then again maybe he was…


	4. June 30th, 1969: First Meetings

“Okay Dad I’m going out.” She said giving herself one last look over in her bedroom mirror. She wanted to make sure her hair and makeup was right, course there was no point checking her outfit, she was going to change when she got there. There was no way she could walk into Stonewall looking like this over religious church girl, that would be asking for trouble, specially after what’s been going done there. 

Hell the riots were the whole reason she was going down. She had to help somehow… And she heard that people had been going down to join the protest with them and even those Astere wasn’t really part of that community she knew she wasn’t just into boys and she was a woman of colour… black people in this country have it really rough and the lease we can do is support each other. 

It’s why she agreed with a lot of the work the black panthers do and she would be apart of them if it wasn’t for…

“Where are you going tonight honey?” Her father asked as he came and stood in the doorway of her room. 

“Oh you know I’m just going downtown. Going to hang out at Rachel’s place.” Rachel was in school with her last year, she graduated and then moved downtown so it was pretty cool because it meant Astere did have a friend in the city she could rely on.

“Rachel’s place? No drinking right?” He asked and Astere rolled her eyes. 

“Com on dad you know that’s not me right?” It really wasn’t. Astere couldn’t bring herself to drink if her life depended on it. She did it once (of course her dad had no idea) and she hated feeling out of control of herself. Every now and again she would have a sip of something but for the most part she stayed away… also it was just too risky cause she just felt like he would know. 

“I know I know I just worry… you are growing up fast and I don’t want to see you making bad decision and getting hurt.” He walked into her room a little more and was now standing before her. Astere couldn’t help but shrink into herself slightly, despite the fact that she was pretty tall for a girl. 

“Dad I’m not a little girl okay. And beside it’s just going to be me and Rachel hanging out and talking like we did when we were in school together and we would have sleep over here together remember?” She hated lying to her dad, really hated it but he would never been cool with anything she was getting up to tonight. 

In Truth she was pretty sure if she had a kid she wouldn’t want them heading down to Greenwich village so they could join a protect that would probably get rough at some point. 

He sighed and let his hands cup her cheeks. Astere knew that look and she wanted so badly to not to have him bring u

“You know your mother would...” 

And there it was. 

“Dad…” 

“No I know Astere but it’s just needs to be said, your mother would be proud of how much you grown and that you always makes the right decision. You know you look just like her…” There was so much sadness laced in his eyes and it twisted at Astere heart to see it. 

She knew how much he missed her mom, she missed him too but she couldn’t really remember her much. 

“You know I look like you too Dad! I’m tall just like you and I totally got your nose.” She said smiling in a way that was a little forced. 

Her father rolled his eyes slightly and she couldn’t help but laugh, you never would believe that he was a preacher when they were home. He was kind of playful in a way you never would believe he could be if you only saw him in church. 

Not to mention that he pretty good about letting Astere be her own person, but she feels like that has more to do with her mom than anything else. Astere could remember her saying the easiest way to lose a child is to keep them locked in a cage. 

She had the feeling that was something his dad really held onto, even if it goes against his preacher ways. 

“Just be smart, like I know you are.” He said and she could see that internal fight he always had when he was about to let her go. 

Astere smiled, hoping that she could calm down some of the turmoil he was feeling inside. 

“Thanks Dad, I’ll be home later tonight or tomorrow, depends on how late we stay up and if I miss the last train.” She said giving him a hug and smiling up at him. 

“Okay sweetie be safe, I love you.” 

“Will do.” And with that she was out the door. It took her a second though to leave the apartment. There was guilt twisting up in her head, making her feel lie she was letting him down if he knew the truth and her mom was watching her and was disappointed in her. 

But Astere knew what she had to do and she had to do right by her morals in that moment and her morals wanted her to go down to Stonewall and help. 

Because that’s what black people do when something is wrong, they fight for their rights and the rights of others, that wasn’t something she was about to stop doing. 

So she walked out into the street with her head held high and she knew what she was going to do. 

She was going to Stonewall and she was going to protest with the best of them. As Astere walked out into the street she couldn’t help but send a small prayer out into the universe as she ducked around the side of the building and quickly changed out of her outfit. 

“Please God if you are listening, let me know that I am doing the right thing tonight… send me a sign…” 

-

After the whole sick this his mom was pretty dead set on watching him closely and didn’t really want him leaving the house. But he was able to convince her that he needed time out of the house and he was okay enough to spend the night with James… of course that wasn’t what he really was going to do. 

No he was heading down to Greenwich village. He was going to find Stonewall… Only it was turning out to be harder than he thought it was going to be. 

Noah felt a hand on the back of his collar pulling him up onto his feet and he looked up, a girl had grabbed hold of him and was now standing in front of him, she looked pissed but he didn’t know if it was at him or the people who had been punched him. He kept mumbling about not really having anything on him which was true. He had enough money to get back home and the most expensive thing on his person was probably his school uniform and they weren’t gonna take that now were they? 

“Shut the fuck up white boy, trying to get yourself killed!” She said pushing him behind her and Noah stumbled slightly. It took a second before pained overwhelmed his stomach and he doubled over, watching the girl between is eyelashes. There was no way he could open his eyes all the way, “Are you guys fucking stupid! Never attack a white kid by himself. Fucking hell you wanna get yourself shot by police. Yeah yeah go rob from someone who clearly doesn’t come from money. Oh Fuck you Jimmy… I will tell your mother I swear to god try me…” 

That seemed to get the guys to leave in a huff, clearly they knew this girl… no this angel. Wait no that was stupid she just was probably a nice person willing to help him. Fucking hell he was so stupid sometimes. No wonder he was able to get himself jumped. 

“Rule one coming to get ghetto white boy, don’t dress like a rich white boy. At very least try and look poor. What are you doing down here?” She asked pulling him over to a bench and forcing him to sit down which Noah was gratefully for, standing was making him dizzy.

Maybe he is weaker than he thought. 

“I was looking for the stonewall inn…” He admitted, wiping the blood from his upper lip His answer seemed to shock her for a second, but then she started to laugh and he was really confused. 

“What would someone like you be trying to do at stonewall?” 

“Why would someone like you know about stonewall you can’t be any older than me?” She looked like she might be seventeen, her round face seemed to give her away slightly. That and she had long super curly black hair, it was really pretty and fluffy. She was dressed way older than a seventeen year old though, her top was tied just under her breast and a really pretty flower pattern, yellow sunflowers and she was in jean shorts with black boots. 

“I’m 17 thank you very much. And I know about Stonewall, I know where it is too… you said you were trying to find it. Well be nice to me and we can walk over together. Might stop your ass from getting beaten the way over.” She said and Noah had to admit she seemed like the sort of girl that would give him some protection. At least while he tries and find the damn place. 

“Okay that would be pretty amazing. Thanks… Um I’m Noah it’s nice to meet you.” He said holding out his hand for the woman to shake, she seemed hesitance but then took it and gave it a firm shake. 

“Astere.” She said letting go of his hand and letting his eyes wander over her. Noah got the suspicions that she was judging him, trying to size him up and figure him out. It seemed like she came to no useful conclusion about him and that made Noah feel like yeah he really made a dumb decision trying to cone down here. “So you are looking for Stonewall? Why? I mean no offend but you know what the place is right?” She asked and Noah nodded as he followed behind her, hands shoved into his pockets and looked down. 

“I saw it on the news… I wanted to check it out. Is that a crime?” He said finally looking up at her mostly because he didn’t like getting accused of things… even though they were just doing what he wanted, there was just something about her tone that he didn’t like. 

“No it’s not but like… you know it’s a gay bar right?” She just came right out and said it and Noah could feel his chest getting tight as to how he gets out of this now. Because there was nothing more he could say without admitting to this stranger that he’s… that he is… fuck… “White boy! Noah! Fuck you okay? You are shaking.” 

“Huh?” Oh right he was like with her wasn’t he? He shouldn’t be doing the thing were he tunnels deep into himself and freaks out with a stranger that would get him into a pretty bad situation really. 

“You know it like… about gay people for gay people whatever. You know what’s going on down there right?” She asked again and Noah swallowed, he had to really confront this.

“Yeah I know… I know about the riots and everything and I just want to see…” There that didn’t give to much away. That made make it seem like he was gay and he was… yeah maybe she would just drop it now. 

“Okay long as you know because I’ m not about to go and get myself kicked out or anything because you decide to pull some stupid stun.” Astere said looking down at him and it was in this moment that Noah realized she was quiet a bit taller than he was. 

“What no I… wait what do you mean kick you out?” He was really confused now as to why she was worried he was going to get her kicked out, wasn’t she just showing him there and then was going to go on her own way?

“You don’t think I’m gonna let you loose in a place you don’t know at all? Like for real white boy you must be crazy. You would get yourself beat up again. I mean look at you.” She said letting her hand up and down over his body. Noah did give himself a once over and blushed. “You are stupid thin and just look like the sort of person that would be easy to jump.” 

“I mean… yeah okay maybe you have a pointed.” Noah said pouting slightly and Astere rolled her eyes. 

“I just don’t wanna see you get hurt okay? Now come on. You wanna see Stone wall or not?” Astere asked and Noah, with new found confidence in his decision smiled back at Astere for the first time. 

“Yeah yeah I do…”


	5. June 30th, 1969: Outside Stonewall

She had the feeling that this was her sign… Noah was her sign. She made the right choice she at very least saved this kid from dying tonight even if he seemed kind of weird but that was okay they were all kind of weird weren’t they?

“Alright Noah here it is. Stonewall Inn.” It was fucking crowded as all get out, groups of people trying to get in, groups of people outside with signs in hand, chanting and screaming. It was a for even her to take it, she couldn’t help but wonder how Noah was dealing with this seeing as she had the feeling he had never been to a proper protest in his whole life.

“I didn’t think it would still be this…” It seemed like he was struggling to find the word and Astere couldn’t help but smirk.

“Welcome to the world of the minorities white boy. This is what people gotta do day in and day out in order to have the same rights as everyone else.” She said bluntly wondering how much he was really aware of what it was like for other people who weren’t rich and rich.

“I umm…” Noah stutter out, clearly feeling somewhat awkward and Astere rolled her eyes again. Fucking hell he was a shy thing. Hopefully he could come out of that shell he was hiding deeply in a little but tonight. It would probably do him some fucking good.

So Astere grabbed him by the collar again and pulled him into the group of people that were protesting. It was something she was use to doing, pushing through crowds as they yelled out to the night in the hopes that someone or something is listen to them.

It was the voice of people who wanted change.

“You wanted to find Stonewall? Well this is it and if you are going to find a place, you are going to participate in what the place is currently up to.” Astere told Noah, looking at him with her eyes all lit up. That’s what protest do to her, she get all lit up with the energy of the crowd and she loves feeling like she is part of some sort of change. Noah seemed like he wasn’t feeling what Astere was feeling.

“What if the police show back up and it gets…”

“Gets what violent?” Astere asked Noah looking down at him and he seemed to shrink under her look. Fuck what was up with this kid? “Noah if you want to be here this is the sort of stuff you have to deal with because it’s like… when you are different you gotta just deal with this sort of stuff.”

Noah sort of looked confused and Astere wanted to roll her eyes but she didn’t, she just kept explaining herself and the situation. “Listen like… You are gay right?” Fuck it they were in good company. She could come out and just ask these things. “Cause like I don’t know why else you would want to be wasting your time coming down here. Unless this was some real fucked up prank and you don’t seem the type. And if this is a prank fuck you I should have let Jimmy beat you up and rob you.”

Noah frantically shook his head no and Astere smiled.

“Good. Anyways so like… being gay is kind of like being black. It’s shit. Everyone knowns it’s shit and no one who is straight and white cares that you are gay or black, so they aren’t gonna help you. You gotta help yourself and that’s why we don’t fear it getting violent. It just does and you just gotta deal with it because no one else is gonna deal with it for you. You want your rights? Well this is what you gotta do.”

It seemed like a light bulb went off in Noah’s head. And Astere smiled at him again and placed her hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay, cause like look around you. All these people are here because they want to be here they wanna fight to make it better for tomorrow.” She hoped that made him feel better, like he wasn’t alone in this because she knew what it was like to feel all alone and lost when you are first finding out the world isn’t going to be kind to you in the slightest. It’s pretty fucking shitty really.

“Yeah I guess… I guess I just wanted to like know that there was other people out there like me I guess. Is that weird?” Astere shrugged and Noah blushed slightly. “I mean not that I’m… I’m not…”

“It’s okay Noah I won’t make you say it.” Clearly he wasn’t ready to come out and say it. And you know what she could blame him he seemed like he came from a family where this sort of stuff would get you thrown out of the family.

So as they walked together, listening to the chanting of the protesters Astere stated to wonder more and more about this shy little white boy she found getting beaten up on the side of the street.

“So where you from?”

“Here. I grew up in Manhattan. You?”

“Harlem.” Astere said feeling like she could have guessed really easily that Noah lived up in Manhattan. He stuck her as that sort of person. They walked from one group to another as the protest seemed to be breaking up the farer away the march from the inn.

“You live with your parents still?” He asked her and Astere nodded.

“Just my dad, my mom passed away when I was nine. What about you?”

“Mom, dad and a little sister… my brother is fighting oversea but we are hoping he’s gonna be coming home soon.” Astere frowned slightly. She hated knowing there was another person in her life who had a sibling fighting over seas.

“Sorry dude… Yeah I’ve been going to lots of anti war protest because fuck that. It’s just…” There wasn’t any words to describe it. Awful didn’t seem powerful enough. But she was sure that Noah didn’t need her to put the war into words for her.

“I’ve wanted to go to one but like it’s a little weird when you have…” But Astere cut him off as quickly as possible!

“Oh man you totally gotta come with me to the one in time square next month!”

“Oh um I’ll think about it…” But just before she could ask him anything else about him coming with her they were greeted by the sight of one group of people getting pushed around by the police.

“Fuck you!” Someone yelled and Astere watched as the rocks were tossed into the group of police. Noah seemed to tense and moved behind Astere who glanced back at him.

“Okay let’s get out of here, this is starting to get off track.” Astere said but just as they were about to turn away she felt herself get grabbed by someone.

“Well what do we have here? Some little lesbian out and about with these criminals.” A police officer had her hand behind her back and one hand on her neck.

“Hey fuck off man I wasn’t doing anything.” She said and that just made him tighten her grip on her.

“Ohhh this one had some fight in her. Let’s see what to do with…” But his words stopped and that’s when she realized Noah had fucking decent aim and had grabbed a rock and thrown it at his face.

The second he let go of Astere she grabbed hold of Noah’s hand and ran as fast as she could. “Come out White boy we gotta get out of here!”

* * *

 

Did that really just happen? Did they really just ran all the way from Stonewall back to the nearest train station? Did he save her from some fucked up police officer that was being super creepy? Tonight seemed pretty weird when you put it that way.

“Fuck sake white boy, thanks for having my ass back there.” Astere said as she collapsed onto a bench in the train station and Noah sat next to her.

“No problem, I mean you helped me and so it was only fair.” She saved him and took him to Stonewall and talked him through his mild freak out, the least he could do was stop her from getting hurt by a fucked up police officer.

He just really hoped the police officer didn’t see his face clearly and didn’t know his father because that would just bring up so many question he knew he couldn’t lie his way out of.

“Yeah but still.” She said smile at him and let her arm wrap around him. “I guess this makes us friends now white boy.”

Did it make them friends? They have saved each other tonight but other than that there hasn’t really been anything else between them.

But Astere seemed really cool and Noah needed some cool friends who were different from the friends he had at school, so yeah he was okay with this and beside it meant he got to get to know her more now.

“Yeah okay I guess this does make us friends now.” Noah said watching as a train pulled up.

“Well this is my ride. You gonna be okay getting home by yourself white boy?” Astere asked and Noah nodded, his train should be along soon and Astere got up and smiled at him. Noah had to admit it, he like her smile.

“Right well here…” She said quickly taking a pen out of her bag and writing a number down on her hand. “That’s my home phone, call me sometime okay?”

“Yeah will do Astere.” He said smiling down at his hand, and then looking up at Astere who was now boarding the train. “See ya.” Her train pulled away and Noah sighed and slumped in his seat. Well then that had been an evening and a half. Now Noah was making the long trip home… by himself… He was a little on edge the whole time he was on the train by himself and while he was walking but by the time he made it onto his street his nerves had settle and now he was just hoping that Astere made it home okay.

She probably did, in truth she seemed way more capable than he did.

Upon unlocking his front door Noah as greeted with a dark and quiet house so he knew he needed to be quiet. At least it would be easy to say that he didn’t feel well at James’ house and that’s why he came home in the middle of the night.

Of course that didn’t answer for the new problem that was staring Noah in the ace as he looked into the bathroom mirror.

He was bleeding from a cut above his head.

Shit he hadn’t even notice that he was looking really roughed up from the fight he got in… no calling it as fight was generous, he got his ass beaten and that was clearly evident by the state of his face.

Right well it looked like all he could do was clean it up as best he could and hope for the best at this point. Maybe he could claim he fell and hit the corner of the table. After all he had always been… well he had problems with his coordination. Like crazy bad problems with it, so it was easy to claim he just tripped walking and cut his face.

Then he would just have to try and grab a shower before anyone saw him tomorrow, wash off the dirt and such.

It was a lame ass plan but it would have to do.

Turning off the light, Noah slipped out of the bathroom, making sure to take each step carefully less the floor creak beneath his weight waking someone up. It was at this moment he was happy for the carpet his mother had put in when they moved into this place a few years ago.

Finally back in his room Noah collapsed onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling. His eyes felt heavy but he couldn’t sleep.

There was people fighting for their rights out there… and there was people like Astere who didn’t hate him for being gay and were cool and… yeah…

Noah slowly let himself drift off, feeling a little bit less lonely in this world.


End file.
